


The Adventures of the Casphardt Confession Committee

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Edelgard just wants to help, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Gen, Humor, Linhardt regrets every life choice he's ever made, M/M, Matchmaking, Maybe - Freeform, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Linhardt admits to Edelgard that he's considering confessing to Caspar, and Edelgard decides to help.And then Linhardt regrets everything.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Linhardt von Hevring & Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	The Adventures of the Casphardt Confession Committee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamaradeCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/gifts).



> Yeah so Cactus and I were joking around about this so... Enjoy.
> 
> Also since I'm writing this for Cactus and she hasn't gotten to the timeskip yet I'm not putting any post-timeskip spoilers for her sake.

"Linhardt. We need to talk."

"Oh no..."

Linhardt looked at Edelgard with some odd mixture of annoyance, fear and exhaustion.

The exhaustion was typical, but still.

"You slept right through class yesterday. Again. You really must attempt to get better sleep..." She sighed and shook her head. "You can't just stay up all night to study nonsensical-"

"Actually, I wasn't studying."

It was a partial lie, but Edelgard seemed to believe it wholeheartedly. "Oh. Well, what were you doing, then?"

Linhardt shrugged. No harm in telling her, right? She would keep his secret. "I was wondering about the possible ramifications that could occur if I were to confess my feelings to Caspar."

Edelgard blinked. "Possible... Confess... What?" She shook her head slightly. "Are you saying you have romantic feelings for Caspar?"

"I am."

"Caspar von Bergliez. Your best friend."

"That would be the only Caspar I know of, yes."

Edelgard blinked yet again, staring at Linhardt with a slack jaw. "So... You were considering confessing to him?"

Linhardt nodded. "Yes. I was weighing the pros and cons. Wondering if it would be more effort to confess, or to continue hiding my feelings." He sighed and shook his head. "Unfortunately, I was unable to come to a conclusion-"

"Well, of course you should confess!"

The excited voice shocked Linhardt. He blinked, staring at Edelgard, who had a genuinely ecstatic _grin_ on her face.

"Uh...?"

"Yes, you must confess! But of course you can't just do any old confession..." She hummed, a devious light coming to her eyes. "Don't worry, Linhardt. I know just what to-"

"You know, on second thought..." Linhardt began slowly backing away from Edelgard. "I think I'd rather keep things under wraps-"

"No! That won't do at all! You want him to be yours, so you should go for it!" Edelgard nodded, as if this was entirely sensible. "Wait right here! I'll go get some paper and pens, and I'll gather some people to help us plan."

"Plan?! That sounds like it will take a lot of-"

"Effort? Yes. But some things are worth a little effort, don't you think?"

Before Linhardt could argue that, no, he didn't think so, Edelgard rushed off, leaving him blinking at the space she had been occupying just moments ago.

"This... Can't be good..."


End file.
